narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arctic-Fox
Um...someone makes them for me.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 05:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Um...I don't know, I don't own this place.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 05:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Um...No, not really. I don't even know why I really made Negima! fanon, tho I hope anyone who uses it enjoys it.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 06:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Um...yeah, I'll pass on that.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 06:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ...I will pass on the team.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 06:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Clan/Organization Do you have any Ideas? Omega Sigma 17:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The whole biju host's has been done quite a bit. How about this one of my characters Takashi Shichirou is the son of the great demon grimm. Who is a primordial demon that is said to have came to being around side the 10-tails. He has seven demon ninja's and four leaders. I was planing on making a page for grimm so how about we make them?--Omega Sigma 17:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah why? -- Omega Sigma 18:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Where it says add a page on the main page it's at the top and on other pages it's on the left. Click on it then type whatever you want to name it the choose the blank layout then hit add page at the bottom. Use this template to add info oh lol Photoshop or gimp or just find one on deviantart or some site Omega Sigma 18:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I would say create the character first then try to look for a pic. I know creating one form scratch takes a while, what do you have in mind for it character to look like? well something like that might be hard to find Omega Sigma 19:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Image I'm afraid I can't site its exact location due to the fact that I wasn't the one who found it. My apologies for not being more helpful. --Kazeyo 03:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Team up with you? You'll have to be more specific. Do you mean a collaboration, RP, etc? Hmm, I'm not opposed to working with you, but joining a group really seems unnecessary. If you don't mind working with me anyway, that's fine with me. --Kazeyo 03:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Did you, or perhaps your associates, already have something in mind? --Kazeyo 04:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I see. So...are you hoping to work on a Naruto Fanon project or something unique all together? (I'm just curious considering that you're collecting members from multiple sites.) --Kazeyo 04:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright...hmm. In that case perhaps you should create a character, or multiple characters, for this project. Afterwords we can conjure of a storyline based on the characters involved.--Kazeyo 04:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) We can start now if you like, but communicating would definitely be easier if we were speaking in real time. Do you have a chatango account? --Kazeyo 04:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, but we can start now if you would like. --Kazeyo 04:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) We can speak here more simply. --Kazeyo 04:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean I generally use other characters from not as popular manga/anime but in extremely rare cases I have one commissioned by an artist. Search google images or a manga you enjoy, use them for the likeness.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 04:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No thank you.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 04:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC)